


Question Mart

by HTFR1



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Ft. I.O.I, Ft. Pristin, Ft. Seventeen, Ft. Wanna one+smol woojin, M/M, There will be side relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/pseuds/HTFR1
Summary: A samhwi bookstore au I guess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, but I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Also crossposten on aff)

Lee Daehwi was not the sort of person who you would find in a bookstore. But he was also not the sort of person who could turn away from a good pun. So when he found himself standing in front of a bookstore called Question Mart a week after moving to America, he knew he had to go in.

Despite the fact that he rarely found himself in bookstores, Daehwi could appreciate the comfortable and home-y vibe of a good bookstore. So when he saw that Question Mart had soft carpet covering the floor and beanbag chairs or pillows stuffed in every nook and cranny, Daehwi knew he would be coming back.

When Daehwi saw the cute boy working the register when he went to pay for the book he found, Daehwi knew he would rapidly become a regular. 

-:-

Five days later Daehwi found himself at Question Mart again. It was as comfortable as last time and the boy working at the register now had a name tag. His name was Samuel apparently.

This time, Daehwi found the courage to talk to cute register boy Samuel.

He smiled warmly as he put the book he was going to buy on the counter.

"Hi." He said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Hello-" the phone rung, interrupting Samuel. Samuel picked up. "Hello? This is- never mind then." Samuel put down the phone.

Daehwi must have looked confused, because Samuel explained, "sorry about that, it wasn't anyone important. Just someone trying to sell me stuff."

"What." Daehwi asked, perplexed.

"What?" Samuel asked back.

"They have that here?" Daehwi asked, surprised.

"Yeah? Are you from somewhere else?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah. I'm from Korea actually." Daehwi said.

"Oh. Wow. You're English is really great." Samuel complimented, "how long are you here for?" 

"I'm not sure actually." Daehwi admitted, "I've been here for... almost two weeks." 

"Oh wow. And you've already visited the store twice." Samuel said. 

Just then someone, presumably the manager, yelled at Samuel, "hey Sammy, you're holding up the line. Hurry up and finish checking this customer out won't you?" 

Samuel flinched, "right. Sorry Josh, I'll hurry." Samuel called back.

"Sorry I made you get yelled at." Daehwi apologized.

"Nah it's not a big deal. I've known the manager for aaaaages. He'll let me off the hook." Samuel said, finally actually scanning Daehwi's book. "That's $10."

"Right. Wanna meet once your shift is over and talk over coffee?" Daehwi asked, internally panicking that he was being too forward.

Samuel looked surprised but quickly responded, "sure. See you at three. We can meet here if that's fine with you." 

"That works! See you!" Daehwi said, unable to control his excitement or the smile spreading to his face. He waved happily as he left.

-/:\\-

Samuel didn't find his job at Question Mart all that interesting, which is probably why he liked it since much. Even if he originally started working there to help his friends with their odd dream to open a bookstore named Question Mart, he grew fond of the job and it quickly became part of his routine. 

When he saw a cute guy outside the store while on his self-deemed break, Samuel was tempted to chase the guy down just to say hi. Samuel watched as cute guy stopped, read the store sign, and laughed to himself. And then when the cute guy entered the store, Samuel panicked. Samuel returned to the register with a mission. He watched the cute guy as he browsed and admired the place, before finding a book he liked and moving to buy it. 

Samuel prided himself with how calmly he acted despite internally freaking out. The cute guy thanked Samuel with the most adorable smile Samuel had ever seen before leaving. Samuel was very whipped and very screwed.

When cute guy returned not even a week later Samuel panicked again. This time however he was not on his self proclaimed break, and got to watch cute guy browse from his place at the front of the store.

This time when cute guy was checking out, he initiated small talk with the cutest "hi" Samuel has ever heard in his fifteen years of life.

Samuel began to respond eagerly but he was cut off after his hello by the ringing of the phone. He picked up and began the usual phone greeting only to be met with the sounds of a robo sales call. He hung up.

Cute guy looked confused, so Samuel spoke up, "sorry about that, it wast anyone important. Just someone trying to sell me stuff."

Evidently this confused cute guy even more since his eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "what?"

Samuel, now confused, also asked, "what?"

"They have that here?" Cute guy asked. That explained it, cute guy wasn't from here.

"Yeah. Are you from somewhere else?" Samuel asked back.

"Yeah." Cute guy said, "I'm from Korea actually." That's cool, Samuel thought, he had lots of friends from Korea and was part Korean himself. 

"Oh wow. Your English is really great. How long are you here for?" Good thinking Samuel, compliment him and find out how long he'll be here, Samuel thought.

"I'm not sure actually." Cute guy said, "I've been here for... almost two weeks." Not really helpful cute guy, not helpful.

"Oh wow. And you've already visited the store twice." Samuel said, yeah good going Samuel now he must think you're a creep, samuel mentally cursed at himself.

Then, just in time to interrupt his inner monologue of self hatred for messing this up, Joshua called down to him from the second floor where he was presumably waiting to help some lost customer. "Hey Sammy, you're holding up the line. Hurry up and finish checking this customer out won't you?"

Samuel flinched slightly, remembering that he was still supposed to be working, and that he was the only one working the registers.

"Right. Sorry Josh. I'll hurry." He called back.

Cute boy frowned slightly, "sorry I made you get yelled at." 

"Nah it's not a big deal. I've known the manager for aaaaaages, he'll let me off the hook." Samuel smiled. He scanned cute guy's book, "that's $10." 

"Right." Cute guy said, taking his book, "wanna meet once your shift is over and talk over coffee?" 

Samuel was surprised, but his mind was quickly filled with 'yes yes hell yes' on a loop, so he responded with, "sure." Before quickly adding, "see you at 3, we can meet here if that's fine with you." He internally rejoiced at his own smoothness.

Cute guy beamed and Samuel nearly collapsed, "that works! See you!" Samuel watched as he left the store, only turning around when he heard Jeonghan's laughter from his other side. He quickly turned around and sent Jeonghan a death glare, before realizing a. He was blushing and b. He still had customers to check out.

At three Jeonghan and Joshua sent him off with teasing smiles. Samuel internally face-palmed. He expected the others to know in less than a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daehwi reached Question Mart at three as promised, Samuel was just exiting the store.

"Hi Samuel." Daehwi said awkwardly. 

Samuel turned around, "how do you know my name?"

"Uhh. Your um." Daehwi stuttered. He couldn't think of the word! Why couldn't he think of the word!? 

He gestured and eventually Samuel picked up on what he was trying to say, "Oh! My name tag! You're right. What's your name then?" 

"My name is Daehwi." Daehwi smiled.

"Cute name. Can we go get that coffee now? I know a nice café about a block away." Samuel suggested.

"Tough day at work? Sure. Lead the way." Daehwi said, gesturing for Samuel to start walking.

Samuel started walking and Daehwi walked next to him. As they talked, Daehwi listened to Samuel rant about his day. "I was taking a nap after school and woke up after my shift started, and normally that would be fine y'know? I've known Josh for like, ever, so he usually lets me off, but of course the one time I'm actually late Josh is off somewhere with his boyfriend so the shop is closed until I get there. And so since the shop was closed for a little while, when I do open it, there's a brief rush which i then have to handle alone. And then Josh has the audacity to show up hand in hand with Jeonghan both looking like the happy in love fools they are and tell me off for not being there on time."

Daehwi nods in understanding, "aw that sucks."

Samuel nods and turns left at the corner, "doesn't it?"

The two of them are quiet for a second, and Daehwi speaks again as they enter the café, "how long have you known Josh for? And what about your other friends? Tell me about them."

"If you'll tell me about your friends." Samuel says as they sit at an empty table. Daehwi nods so Samuel starts talking again, "we'll out of all my friends I've known Josh for the longest. He's about seven years older than me, but I've known since I was a baby. He lived next to me and I was always the younger brother he never had. And so of course my friends were always his friends despite them being way older than me. And then at one point he sorta stopped making friends and his group of friends became really close. That was him, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Wonwoo's boyfriend Mingyu, and our other neighbor friend Vernon. Nothing changed really, until he started dating Jeonghan. Who brought in his friends, making their group thirteen people and me. These days some other girls have been hanging out with them too, which is weird because they're all really gay, so I don't know how that happened."

Daehwi laughed, and the two of them paused to order drinks before Daehwi could respond. "That's cool. A lot of people, but cool. I have a bunch of friends back in Korea too. It was actually one of them who convinced me to come here. My group of friends had a similar thing happen. Like one day I walked into lunch and bam there were a bunch of girls I had never met sitting with my friends. For us it was some sort of gay bond thing. Like a 'there are only so many of us so let's be friends' type of thing. Except a couple, quite literally, of the girls moved to somewhere in America a year ago. Part of my reason for being here is to find them and say hi."

"Wow that's cool. But America's a big country though. How do you expect to find them?" Samuel asked.

"Dunno. I didn't get that far." Daehwi shrugged. Samuel laughed, and Daehwi thought it was the best thing he's ever heard. 

Their drinks came, and for a moment, they were both quiet, just drinking and stealing furtive glances at each other and looking away quickly whenever their eyes met. 

After that they talked more about their friends before branching out into things about themselves, minor and major. Daehwi found out about Samuel's younger sister and told Samuel about how he had no siblings. They talked for an hour after getting their drinks before the café staff told them to leave. By then it was around 4:30 and they had to split ways, Daehwi to his mom who would surely start worrying soon, and Samuel to his friends and later his own house. Before they parted ways, Samuel gave Daehwi his number and vise versa.

Walking home, Daehwi felt a smile spread to his face. Not only did he go on an almost date with his crush, but he also got his number! It took all of his self control to keep himself from skipping down the street.

As he walked back to Question Mart where he would be checking in with Josh and no doubt getting interrogated on how his totally-not-a-date went, Samuel smiled and held his phone tighter in his hand. His phone that now had cute guy aka Daehwi's number in it. He hoped Daehwi would come back to the store soon. And if he did, maybe they could go on a real date this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back (not even) a day later, the unhealthy writing habits return, whoops. I'm not going to be able to keep this up. As usual, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

Daehwi returned to Question Mart two days after having coffee with Samuel. The two of them had texted off and on since then and Daehwi had really been meaning to stop by again earlier than he did, but he had a rare opportunity to video chat with all of his friends from Korea, which was an opportunity Daehwi was not going to pass up. Thankfully Samuel understood.

And so after school ended Daehwi found himself in Question Mart searching for the third book in a series he had come to like after buying the first book on his first visit. 

When he found it and went to check out, he realized Samuel wasn't there. Instead there was a tall guy who looked tired and grumpy but still somehow happy to be there. He had a book propped open in front of him, since no one was in the check out line. 

Daehwi walked around the check out line and leaned on the counter next to the guy. Based on Samuel's descriptions of his friends, Daehwi would guess that this was Wonwoo, or possibly Mingyu height wise, but he looked to into the book to be Mingyu. The guy looked up, and upon seeing the guy's name tag, which read Wonwoo, a proud smile spread to Daehwi's face. 

Wonwoo looked at him confused for a few seconds, until his eyes widened in recognition, "you must be Daehwi, Samuel's told me a lot about you." 

"Yep. I am. And likewise I guess." Daehwi said.

"Really? Somehow I can't imagine that." Wonwoo said, surprised.

"Yeah. I got the briefing of your friend group when we got coffee together. And then I nagged him for descriptions about you guys. So." Daehwi shrugged.

Wonwoo smiled, "well Sammy's shift doesn't start until 4:30 so you can just hangout until then I guess."

Getting the information he needed, Daehwi nodded and left Wonwoo to find a comfy beanbag somewhere and read his book until 4:30. 

-/:\\-

Samuel's shift actually started at 4 usually on Mondays, but Daehwi didn't need to know that. Samuel would need the extra time.

Wonwoo hoped that someone, preferably someone with their head on straight, was helping Sammy brainstorm ways to ask that Daehwi kid out. Left to his own devices, chances are low that Sammy could come up with a decent idea. With help, well, something's bound to work out. Wonwoo hoped that, in the nicest way possible, Seungkwan wasn't helping Sammy. The bookstore was not the place for big scenes like the ones Seungkwan would come up with.

-/:\\-

The bell over the door rung around 4:30, signifying that someone had entered. With one glance, Daehwi could tell it was Samuel despite hardly being able to see. But Daehwi waited a little longer. There were only a few more pages left in the chapter, and Daehwi didn't want to appear too eager. 

Four pages later, Daehwi got up, marking his page, and headed to the front of the store to check out. Sure enough, Samuel was standing behind the register where Wonwoo had been a little over an hour ago. Samuel smiled at him while helping another customer, and Daehwi waved back. 

Daehwi was next in line, and he placed his book on the counter, his finger still holding his place.

Samuel seemed to notice, "I can give you a post-it to hold your place if you want."

"Oh. Yeah. That would be helpful." Daehwi said, carefully transferring his book to Samuel, his place still held. Samuel gave him his book back, post-it now holding his place for him.

"That's $10 again." Samuel said.

"No friend discount?" Daehwi joked.

"No." Samuel laughed. 

"It was worth a try. Thanks though. See ya!" Daehwi said.

On his way home, Daehwi opened his book, hoping to learn the art of walking while reading or reading while walking, whichever it was, only to see the message written on the post-it note.

Daehwi felt his face heat up several degrees while reading it, and was tempted to run back to the store. If only his mom didn't want him home early today.

Daehwi read over the note as he debated over how to respond in a clever way. 

"Hey Daehwi. I know we haven't really known each other for that long, but would you like to go on a real date with me? Preferably as boyfriends. And soon. -Samuel" 

How does one respond to that in a cool way. Does Daehwi need to find a way to slip a post-it note to Samuel? Suddenly he was struck with an idea. He stopped in the first stationary store he could find, and searched until he could find origami paper. He bought it and looked up how to fold a heart. On his third try, the heart was acceptable, and he took out a white gel pen he bought. He wrote out his answer in the best script he could manage on the front and on the back, he wrote Samuel's name. 

He texted his mom saying he got wrapped up in his book before heading back to Question Mart. When he was sure no one was looking, he slid the heart through the ajar door not staying to watch it flutter to the ground, hoping that it would catch Samuel's attention. Daehwi turned around and headed for home, task accomplished.

-/:\\-

When his friends told him to ask Samuel out at his next chance, Samuel said that he didn't know how to, hoping to get them off his case. Of course he had the most annoying friends in the world who took that as an opportunity to come up with the most extra plans in the limited amount of time between school and his shift at the store. 

Surprisingly, it was Minghao who spoke up with the winning idea. 

So he arrived at the store just before the precious time Wonwoo bought for him ran out, and scribbled on a post-it, "Hey Daehwi. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but would you like to go on a real date with me? Preferably as boyfriends. And soon. -Samuel".

He had just finished writing it when Daehwi wandered up to the check out line. Samuel smiled at him as if he wasn't dying of nervousness, and Daehwi waved in response. 

Daehwi was holding his place in his book and Samuel offered a post-it to hold his place for him, all according to plan. He was surprised when Daehwi said yeah, some part of him expected things to go wrong somehow. But they didn't. 

"That's $10 again." Samuel said, handing back Daehwi's book.

"No friend discount?" Daehwi asked, and Samuel had to say no, not elaborating that if Daehwi said yes, he might get a boyfriend discount. And then Daehwi smiled in his way out, leaving the door slightly open to catch the pleasant breeze, and Samuel thought it was over too quick. He wanted to see Daehwi's reaction, but that would be embarrassing to both of them and what if he said no?

Samuel did not expect what he saw flutter through the still open door to be a folded heart addressed to him with a script "yes" on the front, but then again leave it to Daehwi to outdo him in the cutest way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ITS CHAPTER 3!!! It's been a little while cause I was like "hey self take a break, don't stay up till midnight writing fanfiction, so naturally I stayed up to midnight reading fanfiction instead (whoops). Anyway ch3 is here. I kinda expected this to be waaay shorter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. As per usual, I'm sorry for any mistakes, and i hope you like it~


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, Samuel found himself waiting outside of Question Mart at 4:45 waiting for Daehwi to arrive so they could go on their first real date. Samuel could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his hands shaking out of nervousness. 

They had agreed to meet up at 5, but Samuel wanted to be early. Apparently so did Daehwi, because he showed up around 4:50. 

"Oh you're here already." Daehwi said, smiling that adorable killer smile of his. 

"Yeah. I wanted to be early, but it looks like you had the same idea." Samuel explained. 

Daehwi nodded, and Samuel spoke up again, "shall we go then?" Daehwi nodded and the two of them set off. They went to a nearby park first. It was Samuel's park when he was little, because it had the best playground he had ever seen. Samuel told Daehwi this despite the embarrassment he was feeling, and Daehwi wanted to go see it. So they did.

They played on the playground for a while, and Daehwi was somehow almost immediately involved in a game of tag with a bunch of kids. Samuel sat on top of the monkey bars and watched his date chase the kids around. Daehwi managed to find some time to take a break, and he wandered over to below where Samuel was sitting and smiled up at him, "we can go now if you want."

Part of Samuel wanted to keep watching, but he had lots more planned for the day, so he slid off the monkey bars and grabbed Daehwi's hand and set off towards his favorite part of town, hoping he wasn't being too forward. 

After a short walk, they arrived where Samuel had wanted to take Daehwi. It was the sort of town space with so much to do in a relatively small area. 

Just as Samuel was about to ask where they should go, Daehwi spotted the old fashioned candy store and dragged Samuel in its direction by their still interlocked hands. 

Daehwi gasped seeing the wall of candy that he could buy and pay for by the pound. And when he saw the literal fountain of chocolate, Daehwi's jaw dropped. 

Daehwi spent awhile choosing and then refining his choices of what he wanted to get. And in the end he settled on getting a bag of mixed gummies, Samuel got a bag of chocolates and payed for them both. They left the shop playfully arguing about paying and Daehwi decided he would pay for whatever they got next. 

They walked around munching on candy and talking about whatever until they had finished their candy and Samuel suggested they get some pizza at the nearby pizza place. Samuel was sure pizza was different in Korea and so Daehwi needed to know what real pizza tasted like, ignoring the fact that California wasn't known for their pizza unlike New York or Chicago. Maybe some day they could take a trip to Vernon's birth city, but for now, they would have to make do.

Thankfully it didn't take long for their slices to be ready, and Daehwi said that he liked the pizza more than the pizza in Korea, even though he probably was just saying that to make Samuel feel better. So they left the pizza place with fuller stomachs and bigger smiles. 

They sat down on a bench still in town and talked more as they idly watched people pass by. They learned more about each other, and Samuel realized how much he would do to stay with Daehwi when he would inevitably move back to Korea.

Eventually, their date would have to end, and Daehwi checking his phone reminded Samuel of that.

"My mom wants me home soon." Daehwi said. 

Samuel hummed in response before asking, "what time is it?"

"Uhh... 6:52." Daehwi said.

"Oh! Well can your mom wait a little longer then?" Samuel asked.

"Probably, why?" Daehwi asked back.

In response, Samuel grabbed Daehwi's hand and started dragging him towards a parking deck. Five fights of stairs later, the two of them found themselves on the top of an empty parking deck just as the sun was starting to set. From where they stood the view was picturesque. The sun melting into the city skyline. It was probably one of Samuel's better ideas, judging by Daehwi's little gasp as they stepped out of the stairwell.

The two of them settled by the edge, leaning against the barrier to watch the sunset. Samuel looked at Daehwi, and he looked so good, skin drinking in the colors of the sunset. 

Daehwi turned to look at him and their eyes met, and Daehwi smiled. Their noses touched before their lips did, and Samuel couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. 

They broke apart, and smiled at each other awkwardly but happily. The notification sound on Daehwi's phone shattered the moment, and Samuel couldn't help but laugh at the little pout on Daehwi's lips.

"Let me walk you home." Samuel offered his hand, and Daehwi took it, bringing the first of many dates to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: i'm alive guys don't worry. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. Long story short, a spider took over the place I usually sit in to write, and it's harder to write elsewhere for some reason. Next chapter is gonna be longer and it's sorta an epilogue , but I have some plans so hopefully it won't take long to write. As per usual, sorry for any mistakes (and for this entire chapter tbh this chapter is like 50% i stayed up too late and 50% did the spider take my inspiration but it's the best I could do for it I guess) and I hope you enjoyed~


	5. Chapter 5

The years passed and with each year, Daehwi and Samuel's relationship only got better. They had been out on countless dates, met each others families, Daehwi met most of Samuel's friends, and they even went to prom together. And so two and a half years after they first met, Daehwi sat in the packed school auditorium waiting to walk across the stage and officially graduate high school. 

He stood up when his name was called and happily stepped onto the stage, eyes searching for his mom. He found her with ease despite the crowd and was surprised to see Samuel sitting next to his mom. But more surprising than his mom, was that Nayoung, his old friend from Korea? Daehwi put aside his confusion and accepted his diploma. 

As soon as the ceremony was finished, Daehwi scrambled to find his mom in the crowd of parents. When he found her, he first received a running hug from Samuel and then a normal hug from his mom, who was having a hard time holding back her tears. But possibly Nayoung was no where to be seen.

That night he had his graduation party, which would have been more fun if Samuel could have been there. Not that Daehwi hadn't made any friends out of his classmates, but everything was more fun with Samuel. 

The next day was a Friday, which was the day Samuel and his friends were having their own graduation party for him.

-/:\\-

When Samuel's rants of his wonderful boyfriend had finally reached the ears of Nayoung and Jieqiong in April of Daehwi's senior year, they freaked out. What were the chances that Samuel's boyfriend was the same Lee Daehwi they had been friends with when they lived in Korea. 

After Samuel showed them a picture of Daehwi, confirming that he was the same Daehwi they used to be friends with, and knowing that Daehwi's high school graduation was soon, they knew they had to do something.

The something ended up costing quite a bit of money, not only out of their pockets, and a party thrown by Samuel's friends with a preplanned surprise.

They arranged for Nayoung to attend Daehwi's graduation and film as much of it as possible, while Jieqiong prepared the surprise, even though it wasn't needed until the next day. 

Daehwi woke up exhausted on Friday morning, and sadly suffered through the entire school day, why they had to go to school after they graduated he didn't know. Despite his exhaustion, he was still looking forward to the graduation party that Samuel and his friends were holding for him. He had spent as much time as his now empty schedule allowed with Samuel, and they played cards as they changed room to room, following Samuel's schedule. 

-/:\\-

Samuel was having a hard time containing his excitement for later. It took all of his self restraint to not tell Daehwi evreything, but they put a lot into this so he would have to suck it up for the 45 minutes there were until school ended for the day.

Meanwhile, he was playing his fifth game of poker against Daehwi with their spare change. So far Daehwi had won two games and Samuel had won three, and they were playing to five so Samuel was confident.

-/:\\-

Once school ended, Samuel and Daehwi headed to Daehwi's house first, so he could put down his stuff and tell his mom before heading over to Samuel's house. As they walked, Daehwi tried to get answers out of Samuel about the party, but Samuel was being very secretive, so he gave up and walked faster so he could see for himself sooner. 

If Daehwi was expecting anything, it was not that Samuel's house would appear empty. He knew that it wasn't going to be just him and Samuel so he walked carefully, after taking off his shoes, Samuel trailing after him.

He peered into the living room and as he turned on the light, lots of people jumped out of nowhere screaming surprise, and Daehwi fell backward. Once he got up and looked at all of the people, his eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped. His friends from Korea were all there, standing in Samuel's living room, grinning at him.

Samuel leaned over his shoulder. "Are you happy with your surprise?" He asked, regarding all the people in his living room.

"Yes. Thank you so much babe. How did you manage it?" Daehwi asked. He looks around the room in awe.

"It was all Nayoung and Jieqiong's idea really. It would be better to ask them." Samuel said, siting on the floor next to the couch which was currently sitting five more people than it was supposed to. 

Daehwi looked around the room, and found Nayoung and Jieqiong sitting together in an armchair, looking the same they had two years ago when he had last seen them (if you didn't count yesterday at his graduation where he saw who he was now 100% sure was Nayoung, he didn't).

"I haven't heard the story either, do tell." Somi, one of his best friends from Korea said. Everyone else nodded and looked for a seat to squish into, and Daehwi sat down next to Samuel before Nayoung and Jieqiong began their story. 

"So it starts about two months ago." Nayoung recalled. "Jie and I were hanging out with Sammy and Josh at Josh's house, and Samuel started talking about Daehwi the-"

"You talk about me to your friends!?" Daehwi asked. 

Samuel blushed and one of his friends that Daehwi actually knew, Wonwoo from the bookstore, answered for him, " all the time. Honestly I don't honk there's been a time that I've hung out with him since you've met that he hasn't talked about you." Samuel blushed more at that, if that was possible.

"Don't act like you don't talk about Samuel to us." Daehwi's supposed best friend Jinyoung said. Daehwi glared at him and mentally promoted Somi to best friend and demoted Jinyoung.

Now it was Samuel's turn to look at Daehwi in surprise, "you talk about me?" 

Daehwi blushed and opened his mouth to say something before being cut off by Jeonghan, "aww that's sweet, but can we get on with the story?" He was immediately met with glares from the rest of the friend group mom friends, who were enjoying watching the two flounder in their young love.

"No, not yet." Jonghyun said.

Jisung and Nayoung nodded, their disapproving gazes never leaving Jeonghan's face.

"Right sorry. Whenever you're ready then." Jeonghan said.

"Well the moment is ruined thanks to you, so I'll continue the story now." Nayoung said. "And so Jie and I heard Daehwi's name mentioned and we were like 'we were friends with a Daehwi when we lived in Korea' and after a couple minutes we realized we were talking about the same person."

Jieqiong took over the story from there, "and then we realized you would be graduating soon. And we thought 'wouldn't it be cool if we could get our friends from Korea here for that?' And then like two days later we found out that Jonghyun, Minhyun, Minki and Dongho would be moving out here soon and-"

Daehwi looked at the mentioned people who were sitting on the other couch with another guy Daehwi didn't know, "you guys are moving here!?"

They all nodded, and Jonghyun spoke up, "yeah, we moved in a month ago, and we met Aron who's our new neighbor and knows these guys, and-" 

"Jonghyunnie." Jeonghan cut in.

"Right sorry." Jonghyun put his hands up in surrender

Jieqiong cleared her throat and waited until people were looking at her again before continuing the story, "and so we texted them, and they were down with it, and this was while they were still in Korea, so they talked to everyone else and we eventually decided to sort of set up a surprise party, which turned into this."

"Yesterday Nayoung was at your graduation, and she filmed it so that we could watch it later, and during that time, Jieqiong picked up all of your friends at the airport." Samuel said proudly boasting a plan that he did not come up with. 

"I knew that was Nayoung! I thought I was going crazy when I couldn't find her after the graduation was over." Daehwi exclaimed. Everyone laughed at that, especially Nayoung.

"I could tell you saw and recognized me, but I tried to stay calm and not show it. And once the ceremony was over, I had to help Jie pick up people from the airport and sort our housing arrangements." She explained.

"Oh yeah where are all of you staying?" Samuel asked.

"Doyeon, Yoojungie, and I are staying with Minhyun , Jonghyun , Minki , and Dongho." Somi exclaimed happily.

Jonghyun, Minhyun, Dongho, and Minki all nodded. Minke spoke up, "it feels weird not hearing you call me oppa."

"Well we are in America, and she is speaking English. It would be kinda weird." Dongho pointed out.

"I know but still." Minki said

"Jie and I have Sejeong, Chaeyeon, and Chungha." Nayoung said next. The mentioned people all nodded, some probably disputed not knowing what she just said.

"Woojin and I are with those two." Jisung said in Korean, pointing at Seungcheol and his boyfriend Jihoon, who for the sake of less confusion was going by 'woozy' for the time being.

"Han and I have Jaehwan and Seungwoon staying with us." Joshua said from his happy squished place on the couch.

"Guanlinnie is staying with Jun, and Daniel and Seungwoo are staying with Soonyoung and Seokmin." Nayoung cut in to make things go faster.

"Oh that'll be fun." Daehwi laughed.

"Mingyu and Wonwoo have Park Jihoon as well as Jinyoung, which leaves Sohye, Mina, and Yeonjung with Minkyung." Nayoung finished. 

Daehwi nodded, "I'm glad you worked it out so no one would need a hotel."

"So are our bank accounts." Seungwoo said, making everyone laugh again.

After that, the party got under way, and Daehwi got to spend time with his friends who had come so far just for him. He was still in shock by the time the party had ended after dinner time. He watched as his friends new and old trickled out together in new groups that would hopefully last awhile, and he felt a smile grow on his face as he leaned his head against Samuel's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. Yayyy!! I don't know why it took me so long to write this last chapter, but it's here now. It's really late at night so there are probably lots of mistakes, but I think I caught most of them. After this, I have another idea for a samhwi fic which I'll write someday... Anyway as per usual, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hi. I'm back. I decided to write this because I passed a store called Question Mart and I couldn't help myself. Originally it was going to be another fluffy one shot, but I had inspiration after like a month no inspiration, so chaptered fic it is! I think it'll have five chapters but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, as per usual, please excuse any mistakes and i hope you enjoyed~


End file.
